History of the Owlands
The five Houses that currently inhabit the Owlands were once united under the Dowl Family. The Dowls ruled over all the Owlands from their seat at Dowlskeep Castle for four hundred years prior to the formation of the houses. In 941 when Grendowl inherited the crown, a dispute created a great rift within the family. Grendowl had four brothers; Aidowl, Thedowl, Werfindowl and Nordowl; all five siblings had always been extremely competitive and cold toward one another. On the night of Grendowl's ascension to the throne, their beloved sister Seradine was murdered; and it appeared to have been done by one of the brothers (to this day, it remains a mystery as to which sibling it was). Using this as an excuse to rid himself of his rival brothers, King Grendowl banished them from the castle, claiming that he would not have a traitorous murderer in his presence. The exiled brothers would soon build castles of their own (relatively close together) throughout the Owlands. By 948, four new castles had been built: Nordowl founded Ilestone Castle on the Raven Isle, Werfindowl founded Plinthstone Castle atop Drum Rock, Thedowl founded Valestone Castle in the Purpular Valley, and Aidowl founded Delfinstone Castle on the island in the middle of the Delfinlac lake. In the next three hundred years these fortresses developed and grew in size, and each ruler gained more and more control over their surrounding lands. By the 13th century, some of these castles matched Dowlskeep in size and strength. In particular, Delfinstone Castle had far surpassed Dowlskeep, growing to around three times its size. Its formidable defences - three concentric walls, surrounded by the Delfinlac acting as a natural moat, and a total of nine portcullises as well as two drawbridges guarding the approach to the castle's keep - made Delfinstone the most impregnable castle in the land. In addition, it became known for the beautiful grounds within its walls, and the relatively luxurious living quarters dedicated to its servicemen. Grendowl, ever competitive, was extremely jealous of Aidowl's achievement. As the king of the Owlands, he was outraged to see that his brother's castle overshadowed his. He ordered the construction of many new towers in Dowlskeep, as a display of his power. However, the ancestral seat of the Dowls was still inferior compared to Delfinstone Castle, and Grendowl seethed over this thought every single day. In 1292, Grendowl visited the castles of Ilestone and Valestone in order to gain support from Nordowl and Thedowl for an attack on Aidowl. By that time, Werfindowl had reconnected with Aidowl and their houses had become close allies. Grendowl proposed to Nordowl and Thedowl that they siege Delfinstone, before continuing to take Plinthstone. He promised them that, as long as he would be able to keep Delfinstone, he would allow Nordowl to have Plinthstone, and would cede Dowlskeep to Thedowl. The two accepted his proposition, and the three brothers became united in their plans to topple Aidowl and Werfindowl. After fifteen years of preparation and collaboration in secret, the three houses, calling themselves the Rightful Triumvirate of the Dowlship, were ready. On the 15th of March, 1307, they lay siege to Delfinstone. The armies of the Triumvirate approached Delfinstone in the early morning, a few hours before sunrise. Their marching was heard from miles away, and the castle, awoken by the sounds of its warning bells, readied itself. Soldiers lined up along the walls and the Great Archers took their positions on the Tulip Tower; this would be the largest siege Delfinstone ever saw.